xmagickafandomcom-20200214-history
Evilcraft
Evilcraft is a mod centered around dark magic, particularly the manipulation of spirits and blood, the latter of which is the mod's fuel source. No separate Wiki is readily found, so this one is in progress. Getting Started If you plan to get involved with Evilcraft, the first thing you should do is obtain the in-game guide, The Origins of Darkness. The first step in doing so is to obtain at least one Dark Gem, one apple, and one book. Combine the apple and the dark gem in your crafting grid to get a Dark Apple. Once you have these, find any animal, and feed it the dark apple. The animal will begin to take damage and die. Once it dies, an anomaly will form. Quickly throw a book at it to obtain The Origins of Darkness. World Generation Dark Ore Dark ore is a semi-rare ore found on most levels (6 to 66). It requires an iron pickaxe or better to mine, and will drop Dark Gems and Crushed Dark Gems when mined, and is affected by the Fortune enchant. Note that while Dark Gems and Crushed Dark Gems are obviously named similarly and are supposedly composed of the same substance, they are entirely separate items, as they are used very differently, and there is no known way to convert between the two. It is advisable to obtain a durable Fortune III pickaxe as soon as possible and mine Dark Ore whenever it is found, as late- and end-game items, structures, and machines require vast quantities of Dark Gems, and mining Dark Ore is the only known way to obtain them. Dark Temple Dark Temples are fairly common naturactures composed mostly of cobblestone, stone brick, and chiseled stone brick. They are easily located because of the environmental accumulators at their centers, which emit a brown beam of light similar to the beam emitted by a beacon. These environmental accumulators can be used to accumulate environment (duh), however I have little information about doing so, aside from that doing so will have negative effects on the surrounding environment. They also have the hardness of obsidian, and can be broken to obtain an Environmental Accumulation Core, which is used to craft the Sanguinary Environmental Accumulator, a late-game machine which performs the same process as a regular Environmental Accumulator, except that it runs on (a lot of) blood, and does not degrade the surrounding environment. Dark Temples may also have up to four loot chests. Collecting Blood Blood plays an incredibly important role in Evilcraft, as it is the main fuel source for the mod. Late-game items, machines, and structures tend to require a veritable ocean of blood, so much of your time will be spent collecting it, unless you can automate it. There are several ways to collect blood: * Shift+Right Click with a Blood Extractor on a blood stained block, which is created when an entity falls to their death. * Kill entities with a Blood Extractor in your inventory. It need not be in your hotbar. * A Sanguinary Pedestal will drain blood from nearby blood stained blocks. This is the only known way to automate blood collection, and requires some method of continuously spawning mobs. To do so, place a Spiked Plate on top of the pedestal, and route the mobs such that they fall onto the plate. It will not necessarily kill them immediately, so make sure they cannot walk off of the plate. If one also wishes to collect their drops, it is not difficult to automate this by using Thaumic Tinkerer's Kinetic Attractor to pull them into a vanilla hopper. Note, however, that a Kinetic Attractor pulls all entities towards it, so ensure that it cannot pull the mobs away from the spiked plate. There is no known way to automate the collection of the experience orbs dropped by the mobs. * Blood from Tinkers Construct is also compatible with Evilcraft machines, though it is quite slow and inefficient, as a single rotten flesh melted in a smeltery will yield only 5 mb of blood, and all but the most basic processes require thousands of mb, and getting mobs to fall into your smeltery is not a particularly easy task. Still, if you grind zombies to obtain blood from killing mobs, the leftover rotten flesh can still augment your final blood production, however little. Also note that while they can both be used in Evilcraft machines, a Dark Tank can only hold one type or the other. Continue Reading * Blood Collection * Environmental Accumulation Category:Mod Category:Evilcraft